In a conventional grinding wheel, the grinding elements, including individual grinding blades, exhibit an acute-angled extension on their marginal zone on the wheel side, this extension projecting away from the two end edges of the grinding elements. The grinding elements are inserted and clamped in the mounting slots of the mounting sleeve integrally formed at the holding flange, which mounting slots include longitudinal slits; the holding flanges, carried by a mounting shaft, are urged against the extensions by means of a threaded connection. Because the grinding elements are customarily also equipped with abrasive grains on the end faces of the extensions, these are somewhat pressed, that is, "interlocked", by pressure, into the facing surface of the holding flanges; and because grinding elements having several grinding blades, after being clamped in place, can also be urged against the two broadsides of the mounting slots. The grinding blades are pressed into these mounting slots whereby the grinding elements must be removed from the mounting slots respectively individually for purposes of exchange, after releasing the threaded connection. Due to the relatively brief lifetime of grinding elements, this is very time-consuming and therefore uneconomical, especially in assembly-line grinding of vehicle bodies.